


Wonderful One

by Goldragon (thebookhunter)



Series: So long ago and out of sight [4]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: 1994, GOLDRAGON, JIMBERT IS A SILLY NAME, M/M, Morocco - Freeform, is going to be this glorious vessel's name, ledbythreads saved a life last night, sounds like squidward ffs, sugar bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/Goldragon
Summary: "Shall we dance and never stop?Take my hand and stop the clockFrom turning over...Touch me with fire, my mind is undoneAll life conspire, my freedom has comeI drift through desire, my wonderful one."
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Series: So long ago and out of sight [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700926
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26





	Wonderful One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ledbythreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/gifts).

> The usual disclaimers. Fiction, respect.
> 
> Fandom teaches you things. And so I've learned that my true, ultimate, deadly kryptonite are passionate all-consuming on-and-off angsty tender beautiful burning darling 50-year-long love stories between Epic, Illiad-dimensioned hero-god-people who remain human nonetheless, especially when from their godly union came forth the titanic, unearthly beauty that lights me on fire and makes my spirit soar. 
> 
> Must write them dancing next time. I will. Try and stop me.

So hot. Streets are dead. Light bright white. Out there.

In here, shadow. Still hot. The air is hot. Warms you right through.

I thought you were sleeping, but when I move you turn to me. Dozy. You smile. Oh, baby.

Wonderful one.

Sitting up in bed, smiling back at you. Did you get some sleep, love? You stretch your hand, a clumsy, quick caress on my back. Eyes heavy. Rest your hand beside me on the mattress. Just there.

I can’t sleep. Look out the window. Sky is burnt colorless. Dust in the air. Let’s go out there tonight. Let’s drive into the sand tonight, lie together under the stars, do something silly and sweet like that.

Be with you, out there, under the stars. It really is as easy as that. Isn’t it amazing. Isn't it? I watch you with all those thoughts behind my eyes. You roll yours up, turn your face away. I overwhelm you.

“Hey,” I call. Look at me, baby.

“Robert…” you grumble, voice broken and slurred by sleep.

I watch you, you suffer it. You suffer it, and the snark falls out of you slowly, like I'd rub the cold off your limbs if you'd just walked out of the ocean.

I smile, you smile. Can't help it. Wonderful one.

I put out the fag and lie beside you. I watch you. You suffer it.

I watch you, up close. You let me. I see you like no-one else, because you let me.

Twenty-five years, my love. Twenty-five years. I stroke your hair.

“Alright?” I whisper.

“It’s hot."

“Observant.”

“Bugger off.”

“There’s a thought.”

You smile, just one side -Oh baby... Full smile now, wicked -you know so well what you do to me. Nowhere to hide. No point even trying. No need. You see me. I see you. I know you, old love. Wonderful one.

I kiss you. Your eyes first. Your face. I go slow, because there’s all the time in the world. All the time in the world.

Twenty-five years, baby.

I kiss your lips. Your eyes are closed. Fingers in my hair, playing with a curl or two. Distracted. Where are you, baby. Where have you gone.

“Alright?” I ask.

You open your eyes, take in each part of my face in turn. Your fingers still in my hair, as if appraising the worth of a piece of cloth in the market burgeoning on the covered streets, where piles of spices and brass glint and beckon, scent of leather strong, animal musk, all the voices, a timeless song.

A shadow passes over your eyes for a moment, something dark surges to the surface and it’s gone. What is it, Jimmy? Won’t you tell us about it, love? 

You won’t. This is not how it works between us. Never was. 

_ Talk to me only with your eyes. _

Sometimes I’ve wished...

_ (Talk, talk, talk, talk…) _Take me at my word. Won’t you tell me about it, love? 

You don’t and it’s alright. It’s alright. You’re back, you're here now. Here with me.

I kiss you deeply. A sound low in your throat, a growl. Runs a feather down my spine, that sound. A shiver wakes up my skin, like a breeze - goose bumps, a field of wild flowers unfurling and reaching at sundawn, thirsty for the light. And I breathe you in, clay and sweat, it calls me, and we're miles away, love, miles. I rest on top of you. Hold me, baby, take me. I’m getting hard already, and you chuckle - _twat_. Yes, twenty-five years and still that’s all it takes. So I'm a randy bugger, so what. But, Jimmy…

Slowly and lazily I move over you, against you. Our skin sags here, thins there. We’re softer here, rougher there. Been mapping your new body inch by inch. Geography, forever changing, in the wind, in the sun, lonely years, broken days. I kiss you here and move on to the next relief of you, and what I leave behind is already changing. But I know you, my love, I still know you, even as I learn you all anew. Can never go back to the same shore, but that doesn’t mean a thing to the waves, forever dancing, dancing.

I want to dance with you. I kick the sheets, kissing you slow, taking your mouth, a gentle pulse, you let me. I’m burning, you’re just one breath behind. Put your arms around me, your legs. Take me, Jimmy. Touch me with fire in your hands, flames snaking and curling between your miraculous fingers. God, I want you. My lips on your neck. Yes, it’s softer, the skin yields more easily. I open my mouth to suck you in. My breath hot, moist, you shiver. The sound of you as your body calls back to me - I shiver. You turn your face, offer your neck, breathe deep. You close your eyes, and hold me close. Yielding. Giving. That’s it, baby. Come to me. Let me. Make me feel alright, old love.

I kiss your mouth hard so you know I mean it. You kiss me back now and I know you mean it. We open our eyes, and it's some sort of prodigy. You're thinking it now, aren't you? You're thinking it too. Twenty-five years. Yes, baby, still. Your eyes wide, taking me in. I'm as amazed as you are. So alive, with you. More alive. God, I want you.

Slithering down, wake your body up. Mine is in flames already. I’ll wait for you. I’ll call you. Come to me, Jimmy. Let me.

Your eyes are shut tight, and I wonder. Looking back? We’re old. We're vain. It hurts, sometimes. But when you stare at me like that. Every time I make you laugh. I'm so beautiful then, you make me so beautiful. Look at me Jimmy. Smile for me. Your body wakens for my mouth, you sink your fingers in my hair. That's it, love. I call, you respond. I know the words, I know the chords, I know you. I play you. I’m well practiced at this, well practiced at you. Wake up, my love. Come to me. Be with me now, wholy. Oh to have you here with me. No-one else. No-one. Only our music, and none of that noise. Just you and me. God, I want you.

Afternoon. Street so quiet. Your breathing, nothing else. My mouth. You push the hair away from my face so you can see me, so I can see the way you look at me. With every sound and every shudder, you undo me. Snaking beneath me, your body calls. _ Yes, this. More. _God, I want you.

You call my name softly. You call me. Secret names we made up once so long ago, tumbling between crisp sheets of fine linen. True then and true now, all my names.

You call me. I smile because you’re burning. I smile because you want me. Twenty-five years, old love.

I’m burning too. I’m burning. This fever. This wonder. Twenty-five years, my love, and look at us. We are a miracle. And I burn and burn and burn with a fire that does not consume me. Look at me, aflame with life, blazing with the truth of you and me. Our journey long, our flame so bright. Crossing paths, missing turns, we’ll always meet in the end. Back again, back again, back again. Dance with me, Jimmy. Keep dancing. Another mile, old love. My wonderful one.

Lying on top of you, holding my breath, hard and trembling, desperate for it. Making myself wait. Making you wait. There’s time. All the time for once, for this, here, right here, at this point, the quivering thrill of it, my love. On stage with you, fucking me, you play me, a fuck that lasts for hours, a rush like nothing else. A public ritual in a temple of frenzy. A royal courtship. A private joke. Fucking me up there, get those sounds out of me. Like you’re doing now. Like you’re doing now. God, I want you.

Look for me, open for me, meet me here. Let me in, baby. Take me home. Together. One. We fuck slow, we fuck deep, I push your hair away to see your face as I take myself apart. You take me quietly at first, your face serene. Then that frown, and you bite your lip, so coy. Jimmy, _ god_.

I know when it’s rising inside you because your song changes. I fuck for you now. Wanna make you feel good, Jimmy. Make you feel good. God, your face like this. I kiss you deep. It doesn’t get better than this, baby. Together, one, like this. I fuck you and you grip tight and the only thing that exists is you, and me within, where you keep me, that light allowed this once under the open skies, flaring here, dazzling, outshines the sun, scorching the earth with the truth of it, the rightness of it, with you and me reborn.

I’m with you. I fuck you and it feels good. It's as simple as that.

Long string-plucking nails sink in, mark my back when I take you there, barely a sound. As if they could still hear us. As if someone could still hear.

But nobody can hear us here, my love, nobody cares, so I call your name, and when the wave crashes and takes me with it I cry it out loud, because I can. I’m loud and lewd and shameless and you like it, you like that. You always did. You laugh as I’m coming, Jimmy, you’re _ laughing_. I laugh as I’m coming, _god,_ it feels good. I've got you and it feels good. Simple as that.

And I still move against you and inside you while I come down, the drag of you so good, so hot. Face burrowing in your neck, where the sense of you is stronger. Can you feel me, baby. Can you feel me.

I come down from it, become heavy on you. You lazily stroke my hair, matted with sweat. I pant against your neck, light headed with fever. I know I’m crushing you, skinny boy. I know you like it. Your caresses gentle on my back. So gentle.

So tender. A sigh so soft, so sweet, pure joy - was it me or you?

Want to kiss you. Look at me, baby.

I smile. You smile. My wonderful one.

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Zeppelings: (or no-page/plantlings i guess?) "Wonderful One," from the Page/Plant album 'No Quarter', 1994, which I put off listening to because I was afraid I wouldn't like it, and guess who's got two thumbs and lives in fear no more!


End file.
